The Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (ATA)/High Speed Serialized Advanced Technology Attachment protocol requires a detection of temporal spacing between adjacent signal bursts as well as a detection of the data bursts themselves. Problems commonly exist with a loss/presence of signal detection on different receivers for Serial ATA applications. Different receivers from various transceiver vendors will not detect the signal loss/presence exactly the same. The differences among transceivers commonly cause systems to “false trigger” on the absence (or loss) of the signal and/or again “false trigger” during signal bursts (or presence of signal).
In the event that a loss of signal is detected or missed, the Serial ATA protocol is ambiguous and susceptible to various interpretations. The ambiguity commonly creates issues with respect to interoperability of the Serial ATA protocol. Temporary loss of signal or reception of noise that appears to be a signal can cause the transceiver hardware to falsely trigger, causing an error condition.